Marry You
by songstobesung
Summary: Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. How the glee couples proposed to one another.


**AN: I don't own Glee. Also, the pairings are Sam/Quinn, Finn/Rachel and Blaine/Kurt. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn looked for her in the crowd, her hair long and her bangs hitting at her eyes, falling lightly into them. She was smiling, signing the Playbills for Spring Awakening, laughing and thanking people for seeing the musical. A young teenager gushed about how her voice gave her the chills on the first note. She giggled, and started a small conversation. Perfect. Finn asked the girl if he could cut in. Rachel stared at her boyfriend, and started to tear up. She pushed the barriers between them, and let him through. He picked her up, and spun her around. Her tears stained his shirt, but he didn't care. (In fact, some tears from his eyes spilled over). Finn set her down, kissing her on the lips, softly.

Finn was living in Lima, taking over the Glee Club when Mr. Shuester retired. They knew about his 'secret' girlfriend who lived in NYC, who was on Broadway. The kids asked about her every week, and then he told them about her voice, how it was the most beautiful thing you'd ever heard. All they could do was listen, and guess again next week. Every time they got it wrong, which was every time; he'd laugh, and give them one more hint.

Rachel was taking Broadway by storm, a young twenty-five year old having already one two Tony's for her performance in Spring Awakening and Wicked. Rachel always tried to send Finn a ticket, but she could never get one more. He always watched with the Glee Kids, but they never suspected it was the young brunette. Their last wild guess was Brenna Dalton, another girl in Spring Awakening. He was scarred that they'd ask about Rachel (one girl looked up to her) and he said they couldn't guess till he got back from seeing a musical on Broadway.

"Rachel Berry, I don't know why you chose me out of all the other fish in the sea." He declared. Kurt showed up, with a camera intact, and Finn got down on one knee. Soon, a swarm of camera's came out, but Kurt gave everyone a death glare, and they all disappeared. Finn grinned his lopsided grin, and Rachel felt her heart stop.

"Ever since I heard you sing I knew there was something there. It didn't matter if I was the quarterback, and you were the weirdest musical freak- and I say that with all the love in my heart- at the school who was getting slushie facials. It didn't matter if I'd only kissed you when I was with Quinn. I loved you. And I still love you. There isn't a place I'd rather be right now. And so, will you take this ring? Because, Rachel Barbra Berry, I want you in my arms right now. Long story short, will you marry me?"

Rachel didn't need to be asked twice. The crowd awed, as Rachel took the ring from him, giggling and crying at the same time, and as she practically sang, "Yes."

The world disappeared from them, as their lips touched, and as they kissed.

* * *

"You have cold feet?" Finn asked his brother, Kurt. Kurt shrugged, the ring in his pocket feeling heavy. This was the tenth time he had tried to propose, and each time ended in tears (from Kurt.) Blaine was coming over in about ten minutes, and they were going to walk around the park, and maybe catch a movie. A heavily pregnant Rachel came downstairs, and saw how pale Kurt was.

"Just get it over with Kurt." She stated, before waddling over to Finn. Finn put his arm around her, and the doorbell rang. Kurt felt himself go sheet white, and he started shaking his head. "I..I can't do this!" He stated, but Finn told him to get some balls, and open the damn door.

Hesitantly, Kurt did. They walked around, talking. Blaine had aged beautifully. His eyes were still bright, but his face looked over. His hair was curlier, due to the humid summer night air. They decided to sit on a bench covered with ivy. A small playground was in front of them. Kurt looked over at Blaine, before doing the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Let's go swing." Kurt placed his hand around Blaine, and pulled him up. Blaine ran to the swings, and beat him. Sticking his tongue out like a little five year old, Blaine hopped on the swing, and taunting, "Haha, I beat you! I beat you!" Kurt giggled, and got on the swing. They swung for about fifteen minutes, laughing and talking about when they were kids.

Suddenly, Blaine noticed something on the ground. Kurt noticed a velvet red box. It wasn't his though. Blaine grabbed the Tiffany blue box that was Kurt's though. Kurt dived for the velvet one. At the same time, they opened the boxes.

Inside they found two identical rings, both diamond. Blaine and Kurt looked at one another, before laughing.

"I wanna marry you too, Blaine."

They leaned in, kissing one another. The rings were on one another's fingers when Kurt and Blaine got to Finn and Rachel's house.

"About damn time." Rachel grumbled.

* * *

"Sam, where are you taking me?" Quinn rushed inside the bookstore, hoping that the new dress she just got for the 'secret place' Sam was taking her. It was storming outside, and Sam had just run out of gas (or so he said.) Not breathing a word, Sam opened the door for her, and took her to the café for a coffee. She and Sam stood out like a sore thumb. He wore nice pants and a dressy shirt. She was in a red dress similar to the one she wore at Burt and Carole's wedding. It was a little shorter, and her back was exposed. They got their coffees and Sam led her to the kid's section.

"Sam Evans, what the hell are you doing?" She whispered, seeing as he was walking towards the picture book section. All Sam did was laugh, and told her to sit on the purple triangle on the reading rug. Her look was curious, her eyebrows arched high. But, reluctantly, she did what she was told to. He grabbed out a book with him and her on the cover. They looked like they were still in high school, and the book was titled 'Quinn and Sam.'

Sam cleared his throat, and began to read. Each page was illustrated, portraying the actions that Sam was saying.

"Quinn washes Sam from the slushie. Sam tries to impress Quinn with Na'avi language. Quinn is not pleased…" He turns the page, "soon Quinn and Sam sing. They win. They go out. After a month and two weeks, Sam wants to tell Quinn he loves her. He promises her under the stars in the astronomy room. She says yes." The book was all about them. On the last page, Quinn was crying. It showed them at this exact spot, but the book was down, and Sam was on his knee. Soon, the illustration was a reality.

"And Sam wants Quinn forever. Quinn Fabray, will you marry me? For real this time?"

This time, Quinn didn't want to say maybe. She took the ring, and slipped it on her finger. Sam got out the book, and a pen. He wrote in the words Quinn was saying right now.

"Yes, I want to marry you."

* * *

**I have listened to 'Marry You' about 20 times in the last hour. The song inspired this, and all it's cuteness. Anyways, I'm glad you all read! I don't know if this should be a oneshot, but I think it's good like it it. Anyways, review! I really enoyed writing this idea that has been floating around in my head since Furt. The characters are all in their twenties, btw. **

**-Madi**


End file.
